


Sevmione : Tout en mots - 11. Limite

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Sevmione : Tout en mots [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Sevmione - Tout en mots, prompt, sevmione - Freeform, snanger
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[OS] Hermione n'en peut plus de Snape, et elle laisse éclater sa rage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sevmione : Tout en mots - 11. Limite

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient, comme d'habitude :)

\- Ce connard dépasse vraiment les limites !

La phrase avait fusé, prononcée sur le coup de la colère, dans un couloir désert, comme un cri du cœur, comme quelque chose qu'on se retient depuis trop longtemps de dire alors qu'on le pense tellement fort chaque jour qui passe.

Cette phrase avait été prononcée par Hermione Granger, préfète-en-chef, première de la classe, et réputée pour être une élève calme, travailleuse et sérieuse, qui était souvent malheureusement embarquée dans des frasques voire de dangereuses péripéties par ses amis.

Lesdits amis, enfin ceux qui étaient présents lors du coup d'éclat, la fixèrent avec un mélange de surprise et de compréhension.

\- Il était temps que tu t'en rendes compte, marmonna Ron, plus pour lui même que pour son auditoire, car il craignait que la fureur qu'il apercevait dans les iris chocolat de son amie ne se déverse sur lui.

\- Laisse tomber, 'Mione, fit Harry sur un ton compatissant. C'est Rogue après tout, il a toujours été comme ça et ce n'est pas près de changer.

\- Il n'a jamais aimé les Gryffondors, alors ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait te féliciter pour avoir préparé à la perfection du Polynectar pendant son cours.

\- Il m'a enlevé des points, Ron ! explosa Hermione. Il m'a dit qu'il savait que j'en avais déjà préparé, malgré les règles strictes de Poudlard à ce sujet, que j'allais payer ma désobéissance et il m'a donné une retenue.

Les yeux de la jeune fille se remplirent de larmes mais elle ne pleura pas.

\- Là, il a dépassé les bornes. Je le hais, conclut-elle, la rage perçant dans sa voix, la rendant plus rauque et plus sauvage.

\- Moi aussi, répondirent en chœur les deux garçons.


End file.
